Face Paint
by NeonNero
Summary: Alex is a messed up teen who just wants to see her brother one last time. She goes thru a life and findz a love. Mentions Of Slash Pairings Jeff/Randy.
1. Meeting Jeff and Randy

Words Are CUT OFF FROM THIS STUPID THING THATS WHY ITS MESSED UP DONT BLAME ME OKAY!!!!!!!!

* * *

My hands were plopped on the table of the room.I looked around it,I've been here countless times. The name is Alex Ryan Skyler Villuaneva,and I have suffered from first and second degree burns look so bad that I have to use face paint to just cover it. How did I get these burns on my face?Well my parents came home and me and my brother Randy were playing a game. They came into our room and told us we were worthless because our chores were not finished. My mother grab me and made me watch as my father beat my brother to **_DEATH._** I yelled at him to stop. But He did not stop. After he beat him , my mother let go of me and I ran to my brother's side and I hugged him and he barely managed to say 3 famous last words......"I LOVE YOU". Then he died on me in my arms and I slowly let go of him.I got up and I smelled smoke and I turned around and my mother threw gas on my face. I coughed up some gas and I looked at my father and he flicked a smoke in my face and trust me. It burned like hell. Then my parents were starting to put the house on fire. I managed to get the fire off my face with water Randy was using and I tried to get out but then I passed out from me inhaling the smoke. The next day I found I was in the hospital and my parents were taking to jail. I also found out that Randy actually made it. But I never got to see my brother again I asked the nurse and she said He was taken to a different hospital. After that they put myself in A Teen's View Adoption Agency.I am her now and I have been here for 4 years.

"Trust Me she is a good view."I here that awful ugly looking women I call my "Therapist".

"Ok."I hear two males respond to that slut.

Two males come in and my electric green and black hair is hung and my face paint I have looks like a tiger. The male has his hair dyed several colors in his hair and he has a lip ring, mine,he is dressed in black converse and baggy cargos, and the other male is big and bulky and his hair is cut and he has a shirt that shows his tattos.

"Hi my name is Jeff and this is my husband Randy."The weird odd looking male said.

"Hey." The bulky one said.

"...Hi..."I barely managed to say.

"What's you name?"The odd one asked.

"Alex.....Alex Ryan Skyler Villuneva."I said.

"Wow long name cheeks."The weird one said again.

"Don't call cheeks my brother use do that."I said furious bringing up my brother's pet name for me.

"Oh...were is your brother?"He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What happen you could tell me?"He asked.

"......Have you ever heard of....VILLUNEVA KILLINGS...In 1998?"

"Yea that-Oh you were in there?"

"No my brother was, he was Randy Eric Nathan Villuneva he was I thought he was,the next day I found out survived but they never told me were he was and they put me here."

"I'm sorry."

"You know some people might be freaked out of how I looked?"I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No Alex I'm use to it."Randy said.

"How?"

"My husband does it everytime he wrestles."Randy answered me.

"You are wrestlers?"I asked.

"Yes"Jeff spoked.

"Me and Randy like WWF we would watch it constanly Randy liked Lita and EDGE and I liked Trish and Undertaker."

"Haha your funny."they laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. IHOP And Descions

Alex is 15 and this takes place in 2002 and Randy is already in the WWE and Jeff is with Randy and Matt is REALLY with Amy in this one. And WARNING WORDS ARE CUT OFF THE CHAPTER IS SHORT.

* * *

"Wow I've never had this much fun in 4 years."I said to Jeff and were at a IHOP

and me and Jeff just finshed a Pancake battle.

"Your'e very cool......hay your face paint is coming off."Jeff replied.

"It's okay I will fix it later......................so what is your decision?".

"On what?"Randy asked me from recovering the fit of laughter after Jeff spilled syrup on his face in the battle.

"Well.....you know......Am I going to have two step fathers?"I asked a bit shy,hoping I was not going to be rejected for my....200 or 234 time.

"Well.....we-"Randy was going to give a answer before Jeff interuppeted.

"BABY let me talk to you."Jeff literally dragged Randy to the men's they were in,I just simply sat there._I'm going to be rejected. _I thought. But some part of me is saying that

The POV

"Babe are you serious?"I asked Randy we were in a stall together and we could have talked it,in front of Alex but I was stupid shy.

"Yes,Look Angel we wanted a teenager and we found the perfect one BABY she is like a girl version of you....and look what she has been never has seen her brother in 4 years."Randy said.

"Yeah I know she is the one but....what will people say?"I asked.

"Fuck what they is my soon-to-be step daughter that I really want and If she has a.....a.....a.....a...girl problem I will be there for her."Randy told me and he was acting like Alex was his real daughter.

"But...our schedule."I asked him and he looked at me for a minute.

"We will take her with us."

"Are you sure?"Jesus I'm sounding like the girl in our yea I am bottom.

"Yes now please let's go and get the papers."

"Ok."So me and Randy exited out the bathroom and we went to our table to see Alex fixing up her paint.I got a glimpse of her burns and they look so bad._Im going to treat you like you are my own daughter._


	3. Leaving

**Warning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Alex is 15 and this takes place in 2002 and Randy is already in the WWE and Jeff is with Randy and Matt is REALLY with Amy in this one. And WARNING WORDS ARE CUT OFF THE CHAPTER AND SONGS ARE FROM 1998 to 2009.

Chapter 3 Leaving

* * *

_Im going to treat you like you are my own daughter_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Randy's POV

Me,Jeff,and Skyler were in the car and of course as always my baby Jeff had the music on way to loud but it was his and mine favorite song. Love You Down by Inoj. That's our song. It was our song that played when we first kiss and our first date.I thinked Alex liked it to,because she was actually singing it .The song end, I looked over at Alex and she was just acting like nothing happend.

"So...Alex where do you want to go?" I know that was'nt the best thing to ask her but we only got 2 more hours left with her.

"Does Jeff know a good place to get glow in the dark face paint I want to try that?"She asked me she was fixing it and I saw her burns. To Bad to be true.

"YeaH I have some old glow in the dark Face paint I use to use at my house?You want IT,I don't use it anymore."Jeff replied to Alex.

"Really I can?"I looked at her and she was smiling and she had green and purple braces.

"Yeah I don't need it."He said.

"Thanks Jeff."She hugged Jeff like not a normal hug but like a real nice let him go and looked at me.

"What about that question?"She asked.

"What?"

"You know am I going to have two step fathers?"She asked with a worried look on her face.

"You know me and Jeff were thinking and----"I Was going to say something different,but she interupped me.

"You're going to reject me."She said.

"No I'm going to sign you papers out of the adoption place and you will be my new step daughter."

JEFF coughed up and I looked at him, a smirk on his face.

"Our new step-daughter."I fixed that sentence.

"AWSOME!"She yelled in excitement and she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek and she said "Thank you." She did the same to Jeff.

* * *

Jeff's POV

"Sign these papers and you are officially Alex's stepfathers."The slut really looks like one and plus she was checking out my husband so I think she is a hooker.

Me and Randy did the handprints and signed the papers and all that stuff and we did the drug test so they won't think me and Randy are some drug dealers or something like after that the slut showed us Alex's dormv. We went in there and her room was purple and it looked like green spray paint just sprayed any where and her bed was green and there was a little Undertaker ,Me,My Brother,Lita,and Kane Action Figures, She got them and put them into her bag. What caught my eye was a picture of a boy holding a baby,The baby had brown eyes and black hair like Alex.I think it was Alex because the boy looked like her brother. She trailed a finger over the boy and she put it in bag. Then there was one more picture, Alex packed ,it was her and I think her brother.

"Sweetheart you're ready?"The therapist asked her.

She looked at her and nodded and she got her things and she followed us out of the place and we got back in the car.

* * *

This Is What I Have To GiVE To Yall Revies Please.


	4. My New Home and Fighting

My New Home and Fighting

WORDS ARE CUT OFF OKAY!!!!!

* * *

ALEX'S POV

I Cound'nt beleive it. I Had my own room. I mean I've had a room before with my brother. But this one I got to paint, I asked Jeff and Randall(I Can't take the name so I asked Randy (ugh)If I can call him somenthing different.)They said that they didn't know if they were adopting a girl or a guy, they painted the room white,they placed paint buckets and Jeff gaved me some sweat pants and a big old WWF T-Shirt. I put the clothes on and I put my green highlighted hair in a messy bun and grab a paint brush._So many colors to pick.....music.....Bring Me To Life.....My Immortal.....Birthday Sex......Modest......Meant To Live...... _Those songs described all my emotions...Birthday Sex....Lust.....Bring Me To LIfe.....Saddness....My Immortal....Randy V.......Modest.....Electric.......Meant To Live....Love. Wow I wonder if Jeff has those on his Ipod."JEFF!".He did'nt answer so I Just mainly walked to the room,I stopped to hear Jeff talking to someone.

"Matt look she is my new step daughter okay.......no she is not a screw up..........Matt she is not bi-sexual........she's 15........She is awsome.......Why would you say that.......she is no drug addict.......no rehab.....no drinker......no smoker......she has burns on her face......first and second.......Matt look I Know you don't like it with Alex having two step fathers.....FUCK YOU MATT.....Matt she is no waste of time......your jealous because you wanted a daughter..I'm jealous..I have a daughter you dont.....FINE BYE ASSHOLE! "

He hanged up the phone and turned to me. He looked at me,and I just sorta asked the question."I was wondering if you have Birthday Sex by Jerimiah on your Ipod?"

"Yeah my Ipod downstairs ask Randall."He replied.

"Okay thanks."I said and I exited the room and I went downstairs and someone was knocking."Alex can you get that?"Randall asked from the kitchen."Sure".I opened the door and a very muscular man with black hair,chocolate eyes stood there with a ugly red head women and a white fluffy dog in her hand.

"Hi you must be Ryan?"The male asked.

"Well Ryan and Skyler are my middle names,my first name is Alex."I said with a glare.

"She looks like a skank."The red head whispered to the dark haired dude, she should've not said that.

"Up yours."I replied and she looked her best to carve a fake smile on her pretty little face and looked innocent to look like she did'nt say nothing.I smirked.

"Manners?"She said.

"You earn my manners."I said.

"Well did your parents ever teach you them."

"Dont talk about my parents."

"Sorry were they drug addicts?"

Oh Hell No.I Charged at her and pinned her to the ground.I started punching her in the face and the dog ran to the male and he was trying his best to stop. The Red head looked up and slapped me."Bitch"She snarled."Slut"I replied and she hit me and I blocked it."ALEX GET OFF OF AMY!....JEFF!"Randall I continued to hit her and Jeff came downstairs to the front yard and saw the chaos."AMY STOP!"He pulled me of her,and the male grabbed and she tried to break his grip off of her and I did the same to Jeff.

"Jeff let me go!"I Yelled.

"Matt let me go!"She yelled.

"No!!!"They yelled and Jeff took me up the stairs to his and Randall's dropped me on the bed and said to me."Stay" "But-" "STAY NOW OR I WILL PAINT YOUR ROOM PINK"He yelled.I stayed quiet and he left the I did'nt want my room pink.I can't stand that color.I slowly snuck out the room and watched the adults have their talk in the living room.

"What the hell you were thinking Amy?....She's only 15"Jeff said.

"Jesus it's her first day and you already start a fight with her."Randall said.

"It's not my fault she started it and I ended it."She said._She wishes._I thought.

"No me and Matt ended it."Jeff said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"True if it weren't for us she would've kicked your ass."The guy said and she looked at him.

"No sex for a week."She said with a glare and looked away._He ain't getting no action for a week._

"Aw come on."He said.

"Can we get to the point?!"Jeff yelled.

"Okay."They nodded.

"I don't want Alex leaving us like Lesly,Bianca,and Angel did."Jeff said.

"She won't baby she's a rocker. Look at her,she's perfect....so she may have burns on her face does'nt mean she's ugly.....so she has to use face paint to cover up......so she's lost her brother....so her---"Randall was bringing up my past before Jeff stopped him.

"Get to the point."He said.

"Nobody's perfect except for her."Randall may be top in the bed to Jeff but he's the mother to me.I was crying of tears of face paint was smearing but I did'nt care it was.....beautiful.


	5. Talks And SnowCones

Let's Go Out For Snowcones

WORDS ARE CUT OFF OKAY!!!!!

* * *

Randall's POV

I exused myself from the conversation because I saw that little piece of green highlighted black hair move from the stairs.I walked up the stairs and walked to me and Jeff's room,since that's were Jeff left her. I opened the door and I saw Alex playin with a piece of her hair . She looked so peaceful and innocent.

"Trying to be innocent."I said as I walked to the big bed and sat Indian-Style on the bed with her.

"..Maybe.."She looked up and her face paint that looked like a happy,evil clown was smeared making the clown's smile to a sad clown.

"..Were you crying Alex?"I asked.

"Yeah....nobody has called me perfect since my brother did."She spoked in a low voice still keeping her attencion to me.

"....Well it's true you are no matter how many fucked up things that's happen to you."I said making her smile a tad bit.

"Your acting like a mother I never had."She said.

"Wow....I thought JeFF was."I said,I really thought he was.

"You are Randall."She said and hugged me tightly.

"Wow Randall is my topper in bed and in your eyes he's the mother and I'm the father."Someone spoked up.I broke me and Alex's embrace.I turned to find the love of my life in the doorway leaning up against the door with arms crossed over his chest.

"You are my bottom boy."I said and he gave me a wink and a lazy smile.

"Alex?"Jeff said.

"Yeah?"She replied.

"Let's all go out for snowcones."He said and and opened his arm and in his hand were the keys to my new ride.

"Why the hummer?Can we take the corvette?"I I just brought the hummer.

"C'mon you have'nt touched it because you afraid we might ruin the 'NEW CAR SMELL'."He said in a whining tone.

"But-"I protested but he stopped me.

"Yes now c'mon Matt and Amy are waiting."He said and Alex spoked.

"Is it that bitch I fought."

"ALEX!"Me and Jeff yelled and she shrugged."I don't want to go with her she's a skank."She said.

"Alex the language."Jeff said.

"My bad."

"Ok let's go and when we go back downstairs I want you to apoligize to Amy."I Told her and she groaned and nodded and headed to the door and turned to looked at me."MIght as well get this over with."


	6. Shh, Jeff's only gone for the moment

**_WORDS MAY BE CUT OFF_**

Me Singing With Jeff And Randall.

* * *

Jeff's POV

Me,Randall,and Alex all went downstairs. I Could tell Alex was going to be very hard,plus Amy disliked her from the start. I Hated Amy to . I don't even know why Matt puts up with her. We were downstairs and before I knew it. I Had my arms around Alex's waist to prevent her from hitting Amy and Matt did the same thing to her."C'mon Bitch C'moN!"Alex yelled,she tried to break my grip,but I tighten it. "Let me hit her!"Amy growled and somehow Alex and Amy cooled down. Matt let Amy go and I let Alex go and Alex charged at Amy and Locked up and Me and Matt had to do this again.

"Matt take Amy home!"I Yelled because I could see Alex's brown eyes had a hint of a psycho.

"Fine let's go!"He yelled and pulled Amy out of my Amy was gone,I Let Alex go and straighten herself out. Jeez,this was going to be hard. She looked at me and said "I Would've kicked her ass but you did'nt let me."Jesus she had to fucking stop with that language.

"Stop it with your language!"I looked at me and copied me.

"Stop it with your language...whatever."She uttered under her breath.

"Fucking stop it."I Said and Randall told me "Your not making this any better babe."

"Fuck you."She replied in a bitchy voice. I Looked at her and she smirked. "What are you going to?Hit me?Go ahead see if I care,my parents did it to me. So is it any different if you do that."Why does she have to bring her parents up.

"Your parents did it to you because they did'nt no better."I Replied and she got in my face.

"They did,it's just I deserved it."Okay this is not my Alex. What the hell is wrong with her?

"You deserved ?"I Asked and she nodded.

"Well did you deserved for those burns?"I Asked and she looked at me sad kinda.

"Jeff."Randy warned .

"Did you deserved for what they did to.....your brother?.....Hell they literally almost killed him...but no....God gave him one last chance,Why?"I asked and she turned and swung her fist at my face,she got on top of me and she started pounding her fists at my face. "You fucking bastard!Don't talk about him!"She yelled at got up and kneed me in my nuts. I hissed in pain as I crutched my balls. That fucking hurt like hell. "I'M FUCKING LEAVING THIS PLACE!" She yelled and went up to her room and slammed the door hard.

"What the fuck did you do?"Randall asked as he hepled me and he bitched at me.

"She thru fire and I thru water ."I said and Randy got what I was saying.

"That does'nt fucking mean you talk about her brother."He yelled and went up to her room. I knew I messed up big the fuck is wrong with me?.

Randall's POV

I Stormed up to her room. I could'nt fucking believe it. We just got her and Jeff makes a huge fucking mistake by talking about her brother. This is messed up. I Hoped she is'nt packing her things,I really,really want her to stay,she is my baby girl. Nobody is perfect but her. Even though she;s not mine I love her. I Opened the door and found blood near the restroom. I quickly realized what might be happening. I Ran to the door and opened it and found Alex on the floor and her arms bloodied.

Yeah I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now But hey, what daddy always tell you? Straighten up little soldier Stiffen up that upper lip What you crying about? You got me Alex I know you hate your mom and I know you miss your bro When I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry Cuz you're scared, I ain't there? Randy's with you in your prayers No more crying, wipe them tears Randy's here, no more nightmares We gonna pull together through it, we gonna do it Jeffy uncle's crazy, aint he? Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it We're all we got in this world When it spins, when it swirls When it whirls, when it twirls One beautiful girl Lookin' puzzled, in a daze I know it's confusing you Randy's always on the move, Jeffs always on the news I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me All the things growing up as daddy that he had to see Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me But things have got so bad between us I don't see us ever being together ever again Like we used to be when we was teenagers But then of course everything always happens for a reason I guess it was never meant to be But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream Now hush little baby, don't you cry Everything's gonna be alright Stiffen that upperlip up little lady, i told ya Daddy's here to hold ya through the night I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why We feel how we feel inside It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby But i promise momma's gon' be alright It's funny I remember back when you and daddy had no money Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me Cuz daddy couldn't buy 'em I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying Cuz daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom And at the time every house that we lived in Either kept getting broken into and robbed Or shot up on the block and your mom was saving money for you in a jar Trying to start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college Almost had a thousand dollars till someone broke in and stole it And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart Mom and dad was arguin' a lot so momma moved back Onto Chalmers in a flat one bedroom apartment And dad moved back to the other side of 8 Mile on Novara And that's when daddy went to California with his CD and met Dr. Dre And flew you and momma out to see me But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me Then you started seeing daddy on the T.V. and momma didn't like it And you and Lainnie were to young to understand it That Papa was a rollin' stone, momma developed a habit And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand Cuz all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud Now I'm sittin in this empty house, just reminiscing Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now Wow, I guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here Lainie I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here I like the sound of that, yeah It's got a ring to it don't it? Shh, momma's only gone for the moment And if you ask me too Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird I'mma give you the world I'mma buy a diamond ring for you I'mma sing for you I'll do anything for you to see you smile And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine I'mma break that birdies neck I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya He'll give me every carat don't fuck with dad (haha) 


	7. Cast Arms and The STORY

_**Cast Arms And The Story**_

* * *

**Regular POV**

Jeff and Randall waited almost an hour for someone to update on Alex's condition. Jeff was beyond scared after Randall told him about what happen to Alex. Only one question ran through his head all that hour. How can she cut herself so deep in less than 2 minutes?. Now that was unexplainable,Randall on the other hand. He was just plain-ed:..confused. It Was hard for Randall. Lot of questions ran through his mind. They waited for almost a hour for her condition.

"Anyone here for Alex R. S. Villuneva?"Jeff and Randall stood up from the hard seats and went over to the doctor."How is she doctor?"Jeff asked once they got there."Well what ever she cut herself with did major damage."He said and Jeff asked "Well,how much doctor?" He sounded worried."She cut herself way down deep,too deep that it slightly crack her ulna and her radius. Now we discovered this because she was losing so much blood,we thought it was just like a regular cut,but we did a quick scan and realized this."The doctor started and took a few breaths.

"So we put a cast on her right arm,since she didn't cut deep on her left."He said and he showed some X-Rays of Alex's arms.

"How much is it?"Randall asked sounding uneasy.

"100 for the cast and 50 for the color she picked."He said and Jeff took out his wallet and pulled out the amount. The doctor took it and put it in his side pocket."Do you want to see her?"The doctor asked and Jeff and Randall nodded. The doctor led them to her room and excused himself. Jeff and Randall waited for a minute and walked in. There Alex was had a mirror covering her face,Jeff closed the door and Alex put down the mirror, showing off her new paint. Her face was powered white and black circles around her eyes and red lipstick smeared over her lips.

"What do you want?"She asked in a voice so demanding. Jeff walked over to her side and Randall went the other side.

"I wanted say... I'm sorry for bringing up your brother-"Jeff started but Alex interrupted him.

"...I haven't told you my story."She said.

"What story?"Randall asked.

"The truth."

"Alex if you don't want to tell us you don't-"

"I do."She took deep breaths and started."On one day in 1998,me and Randy wear suppose have the house cleaned. So our parents gave us 10 chores for both."She breathed,and continued."I took 5 and Randy took the other 5. He had to clean out the attic,sweep the rooms,do laundry,mop the hallway and vacuum the rugs in the living room. I, had to do the dishes,walk the dog,give the dog a bath,clean out our room,and fold the clean clothes. So we had enough time until they got back. They left at 4 and came back at 9. We had all of it done,or at least we thought. I was suppose to fold clothes and I did,but I remember my mother telling me that she will put it up,but she and my dad were drunk. Randy had forgot to clean out the attic,so mainly we both forgot to do 1 chore. Both of our parents hated us,they would always put us down,call us every name in the book. Randy had too much of this place, both of us did actually, Randy told me one day that me and him would find an apartment and live together,just until we finish school."Alex breathed and continued."So I told him that we better start earning money, Randy would do underground street racing. He was only 14 at that time. Dad taught him how to drive when he turned 13,as a birthday gift. He would do bets and before his time was up, he had gotten us over 2,000 dollars in money. Now,I would check the bag and make sure we had a good amount every Friday when our parents were out and me and Randy were the only ones in there."

"Randy did underground street racing?"Randall asked.

"Yes."She nodded.

"How did he get the bike?"Jeff asked.

"Randy used and old friend of ours. Can I continue?"She asked and Randall and Jeff quieted down.

"OK,so Randy said that when I turn 13 he would teach me underground racing. So I told him it was alright. Then that day on Friday, Randy did those chores and he went out early,he won 300 that day and I went to the Attic and I put it in the bag. So all he wanted to do was lay down and play video games. So we did that and about 9,as I told you it was Friday's he went racing and that day was a Friday. So he figured he get early and come home before they came. So,our parents came in and practically yelled at us,because we didn't finish the chores. My father called Randy worthless and he called me a Slut. So you know,Randy got angry and went after my dad. But my Dad had the upper hand and was quite stronger than Randy. I tried to join in but my mother held me back and she was smiling as my dad was beating him. Once he was done he threw my brother's body to the wall and I ran to his side. I hugged him gently and managed to whisper 3 famous last words everyone wants to say. 'I Love You' then he died in my arms."Alex looked down,sobbing quietly. She choked a sob and she continued."I got up and anger went through my body and I turned and my mother threw gas in my face,I didn't know how she got it so quickly but,I manged to get it but some of the gas got stuck to my face. My father thew the cigarette to my face instantly burning my face . I tried to get it out with the water Randy was using but the burns had affect my face. My mother threw gas around the living room and kitchen. She set the place on fire and I guess they were planning it because they got there bags and left leaving me and Randy trapped in the house. I crawled over to his body and put my face in his chest. I passed out from inhaling the smoke."Alex stopped and breathed for a while before continuing.

"I woke up the next day in a hospital. The nurse was taking my bandages off. The nurse looked at me in horror. I asked what happen. She looked at me and got the mirror and showed my burns. I just looked at myself shocked. I asked her where Randy was. When she didn't answer,I yelled at her again,and she told me that he was sent to a different hospital and he made it,I was happy so I mainly asked the nurse if I can talk to him,but they said I couldn't. After I was released,I thought about the money and I realized,It was burned,the house was burned. The cops caught up with my parents and took them jail. They sent me to the Agency and I was there for 4 years. Until I found y'all. Randall Keith Orton-Hardy and Jeffrey Nero Hardy-Orton. My stepfathers who I only known for a little while which seems like forever."Alex finished with tears on her face,smearing the paint.

* * *

Reviews:}


End file.
